


【Maylor】燃情岁月•茧

by br_java



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br_java/pseuds/br_java
Summary: 罗杰泰勒没有感到身体哪里在疼痛，他的心脏、肺、肝脏、肠子都好好的。他不是乔治，他也不曾演奏小提琴。可如果他是罗杰泰勒，他怎么会拥有布莱恩梅。





	【Maylor】燃情岁月•茧

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有哪位朋友能找到，那些深埋在文章中他们应该属于彼此的蛛丝马迹，我会特别开心  
> 注：**星号内的歌词引用来自枪花乐队的敲开天堂之门

愿我的梦想永世长存。

 

石头墙上的青苔从墙根蔓延至拱形的铁门，上面贴着乐队的演出海报，罗杰泰勒靠在另一边抽烟，几个学生说笑着从里面出来。  
距离开学季已经有三个月了，天气变得冷，清晨和晚间的雾气弥漫很快，潮湿令人心烦意乱。他有一些不耐烦，弗莱迪评价过他脾气不好，不过当时罗杰并没有反驳只是冷笑，在录音室的时候也不知道谁因为起了争执就把工作一扔溜出去不见人影几个小时，而现在他在等另一个执拗的家伙。

不一会儿，又有一堆人出来了，罗杰泰勒弹了弹烟灰，眼光锁在了那熙熙攘攘的学生里，不出意外标志性蓬起的卷发暴露了对方的位置。布莱恩梅在和一位看似年长的男人说话，在他这个位置只能看到隐约的侧脸，他见过这个人很多次，大约是一位物理教授即使布莱恩并没有提到过，罗杰泰勒也模糊感受到他们兴趣相投的气场。这是除了在乐队工作之前另一个能看到布莱恩格外活跃起来的时候，能猜到而那位就是学生时期布莱恩的导师兼友人。  
然后罗杰对上了那一双灰褐色的眼睛带着笑意，布莱恩侧过身后显然也看见了他，罗杰不为所动倒想看看他的同事能晾他多久。布莱恩很瘦，相对乐队中所有人来讲，但不可否认是对方很有魅力无论实在艺术还是在理学方面，作为一名吉他手在出演时台上耍酷的样子也算是众目具瞻。

他想起来大约去年的事情。在1972的夏天，至于弗莱迪，他下台之后又不知道把约翰迪肯拐去哪儿了，于是罗杰泰勒决定和布莱恩两人结伴去演出当地的酒吧，他相信命运但是不惧怕命运，那个时候乐队四人也并不知道前方迎来的是一段绵延了几年之久的黑暗日子。

“我决定放弃学业了，”布莱恩梅倚着吧台低头抿了一口，酒的辛辣味在喉咙里炸裂开来。酒吧里的声音有些嘈杂人头攒动，灯光也是杂乱无章的移来移去。

罗杰有些吃惊：“你是认真的吗?”

“你为我高兴吗。”

“当然。”

罗杰泰勒不假思索地回答，说实话他有点为此感到惋惜，但同时产生更多的是心安。

“那么我向你保证，我们会走的更远。”

你永远不会后悔做这个决定。

 

那个时候他们才刚刚发行了第一张专辑。

 

事实证明，布莱恩挺在乎他的。  
他臂弯里夹着笔记本微微略低着头，明明意气风发却典型的古旧学院派作风有些令罗杰泰勒发笑。而他确实嗤地一声笑出来了，布莱恩走近斜眼看他，伸出左手推了一把罗杰的肩，力气不大但罗杰泰勒还是被推的退了一步，然后笑得更大声，不顾对方意愿一把用臂弯扣住布莱恩梅的后颈，两个人你争我往得几个来回才作罢，因此他们行走的路线也不由得歪歪扭扭。几个同院的女学生看到他们的样子也忍不住回过头去看。脾气来的快去的也快，罗杰泰勒就是这样的人，但有的时候也安静得要命。

“聊什么呢?”罗杰很是好奇。

“我的名字可能会被登在科学期刊上。”

“真好。”

“对，这很好。”

 

*Mama take this badge from me*

 

*I can't use it anymore*

 

他很少会想太多，比如他的未来会怎么样，如果乐队最终碌碌无为他又能怎么样，更多的时候，罗杰会想终有那么一日他们会站在聚光灯下与成千上万的人们玩弄他们的音乐。

在此之前魔鬼先看上了他。

直到布莱恩梅搬过来与他同居，他已经整整失眠了三天，顶着一双黑眼圈把布莱恩吓了一跳。对方在委婉吐露出要节制生活的时候，罗杰泰勒终于吞吞吐吐地开口解释自己这段日子并没有花费时间搭讪女孩子只是纯粹的无法入睡。起初布莱恩不太相信但对方并没有需在这方面撒谎的必要。  
事情失控的前奏是罗杰起先是感到内心有一部分空旷了起来，或许存在一段时间了，事情越来越糟，那个空荡的缺口逐渐开始吞噬他的身体，他频繁做起了噩梦：独自一个人行走在森林的盘山公路上，每次往前踏一步，身后的路灯愈就灭了一盏，他喊着布莱恩的全名但没有人回应。罗杰泰勒惊醒的时候是凌晨三点多，然后他躺在硬得像纸板似的床上瞪大着双眼，浑身僵硬一动不敢动，有那么一瞬他觉得自己还没有真正回归现实如同他躺在棺材里失去了氧气但他还没死去。最后他开始害怕睡眠、害怕夜晚的到来，他的脑袋很乱，罗杰从没那么想要一眠不醒。

他以分摊租金的理由诱骗这个理工男住进了公寓后，事情变得好多了，不过罗杰泰勒发誓永远不会让对方知道真正的原因。布莱恩梅的加入，成功地安抚了他隐隐不安的情绪，每天一起吃着烤糊掉半个边的土司，然后各自忙着自己的事情时而忘记了正餐，再偶尔抽空给对方演奏新写的曲子。这些对于罗杰来说像是一剂药方，尤其当惶恐与悲伤如洪水野兽扑面而来的时候，瞥到那个精瘦的男人站在沙发后背着从阳台射进来的阳光拨动吉他琴弦的样子，他一些隐秘的想法就随着一首升c小调圆舞曲烟消云散去了。

 

他们身上没有多余的钱给鸽子买饲料。只能看着地上，咕咕叫得放肆的城市巡逻队员拍着爪子走来走去。仿佛是知道没有携带食物，有那么几只歪着头离着仅仅几步远，施舍一只眼鄙视着他们。  
两个年轻人并排站在广场上，罗杰觉得有些手冷就将双手揣在了大衣的兜里。由于靠的很紧，他们的袖子贴在一起，布莱恩梅倒是脸色比起他来讲红润一些，罗杰泰勒感到身边的人是这片雾蒙蒙世界中仅存热源。提议来这儿真是件愚蠢至极的事情，罗杰泰勒吸了吸鼻子默默的想着。  
街道旁有个站着拉小提琴的男人，他的衣服款式早就淘汰过时了，左手袖子的上面好像浮有一层白灰直到他们走近才看清原来是被漂白次数太多而遗留下来的痕迹。嘴唇没有一丝血色，因为瘦的原因脸上颧骨有些微凸，要不是一双显得格外柔情的灰色眼睛(当然由于雾气让整个世界虚实参半，兴许是别的什么颜色)，看起来真像个穷途末路的乞讨者。罗杰泰勒不知道对方究竟是什么身份，但他已经没有多想了，事实上比起观察男人的衣着与面相的程度，他的音乐更加抓人，强弱力度的精准性让细腻深幽的琴声钻进罗杰的皮肤轻挠着他的心，使得他不敢用力的呼吸。直到一曲毕，男人拎住琴颈欠身感谢，周围想起了掌声，不知在什么时候周围站满了观众。

“你觉得怎么样？”

罗杰听到布莱恩出声侧头看他，但布莱恩就像没有跟他说话一样还是直直的望向拉小提琴的男人。非常专注地，却没有以往太多的笑容。罗杰泰勒有些发怔，来源于多种原因。

直到布莱恩梅等了一会儿没听到回复，才去对上了那抹绿眸。

“过得去吧。”

就在回复之前的十几秒钟里，罗杰泰勒的大脑这辈子从来没有运行的像现在如此之快。他们很早就认识了，很早。罗杰泰勒太了解布莱恩，客观来讲则是布莱恩也并不神秘，他喜欢什么东西就会扑在上面认真的钻研，虽然程度也会有所不同但都大同小异，但最重要的是那会夺走布莱恩专注与全部的吸引力。罗杰知道现在是个什么情况，那个拉琴的男人或许是他的音乐又或许是那双漂亮的眼睛，哦具体是什么无所谓，总而言之，布莱恩梅爱极了。

 

*It's getting dark, too dark to see*

 

*I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door*

 

回到公寓，布莱恩像是得到了什么灵感开始拨弄自己的小提琴，然后又打开钢琴的琴盖弹奏起来。偶尔停下来用笔在纸上写写画画。  
相比，罗杰泰勒觉得自己异常的疲惫，他想要立刻回到房间躺在自己的床上。但还是撑着自己在洗漱前给家人写了一封信，在写信的途中罗杰又听到从起居室飘来那基于升c小调的新曲。

他想起来他的父亲，罗杰泰勒的音乐启蒙在他很小的时候就开始了。对能发出一切发出声音的乐器的欣喜程度简直就像着了魔，他的父亲没有阻止他的热爱事业哪怕由于影响了学业摆出不爽的臭脸。那个时候他的手指上起了水泡，后来磨成了薄薄地一层茧，他曾经几乎十二小时里无休止的弹奏。再后来罗杰泰勒被一套熠熠生辉泛着金属光泽的架子鼓夺走，大约也是在那个冬天的伊始，上帝看在眼里让他注定会遇到布莱恩梅。

这是他们同居的第十三天。  
今天这个日子不好，气温极低。尽管他们没有住在底楼房间也还是很冷，显然白天的阳光带来暖意穿不透屋顶，潮湿的气息让窗帘散发了一丝霉味。罗杰泰勒在回家的小道上，手中提着有些重量的琴盒。神奇的是，今天竟然风一丝风也没有连行人的身影也几乎很难看见。今天许多人看了他的独奏演出，甚至有家不错的音乐公司要和他签约。但罗杰泰勒即使开心也并没有因此而舒缓现在忧心忡忡的情绪。  
直到他掏出钥匙打开门的一瞬间，他好像弄明白了。在公寓里的沙发上坐着两个人，其中一个眼熟的男人用两只手臂圈住了布莱恩梅的脖子，而布莱恩用一只手抚上男人的侧脸。  
他们在......  
罗杰泰勒手中的琴重重地掉落在了地上，砸出一声巨响。布莱恩梅看向来人，满脸惊讶。

“罗杰，这位是你的朋友？”

“哦是的，他是我的朋友，乔治。”另个男人用狡黠的灰眼睛盯着罗杰泰勒。

罗杰泰勒没有感到身体哪里在疼痛，他的心脏、肺、肝脏、肠子都好好的。他不是乔治，他也不曾演奏小提琴。

可如果他是罗杰泰勒，他怎么会拥有布莱恩梅。

 

罗杰在黑暗里缓缓地睁开了双眼，他的确在做梦。他觉得有些口渴，于是便下了床，罗杰泰勒没有开起居室的灯，他觉得那会太过于刺眼了，于是他就凭着从窗棂旁路灯打来的一丝微弱的光亮往前摸索。  
突然，他踩到什么东西，低头发现是一张随意散落在地板上的草纸。上面是用钢笔经过了几次涂改几乎看不出真正音符落点的废弃稿子。挂在墙壁上有些年头的摆钟还在工作，罗杰泰勒站在原地呆楞了一会儿。转身去敲布莱恩房间的门，他知道现在是凌晨时分。

 

万幸，门开了。  
也没有什么物体愤怒的从里面丢出。在黑夜里看不清布莱恩的表情，但罗杰泰勒确信他不会有什么好脸色。

“希望你有个好理由。”对方的身影倚在了门边。

“我会吉他还会架子鼓。”罗杰泰勒有点恍惚，这显然不是什么回答。

“恩，知道你会。”

“我不是乔治。”

对方沉默了但缓缓地站直了身体，罗杰有些害怕，如果这一切又是一场梦该怎么办。于是他紧张地伸出手死死地扣住了布莱恩的右臂，罗杰泰勒已经做好了被布莱恩梅甩开并修理一顿的准备，但这最糟糕的一切并没有发生。  
罗杰泰勒听到一声叹息，一只温热的手探上他的额头拨了拨他散落的头发。

“你怎么了？罗杰。”

罗杰泰勒觉得自己太过于贪婪了，尤其是现在，他的另一只手尝试着从对方的胸膛附近摸索然后攥紧了对方的衣服，手攥成了拳丝毫没有放松的趋势。  
黑暗里，罗杰贴近了布莱恩，他们的呼吸近在咫尺。这是罗杰泰勒从来没有也没敢想过的距离，他感受不到自己的心脏了，在几分钟之前它分明还无所畏惧地跳动着不是吗。他的注意力全放在了对方的身上。

“你会离开吗？”

布莱恩思索了一下，又仔细地看着罗杰好一会儿，于是他偏过头在罗杰泰勒类似抽泣的哽咽中小心翼翼地吻上了对方的脖颈。

 

 

Fin


End file.
